1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and a method for preventing adhesion of an adhesive substance. In particular, it relates to structures such as containers for adhesive substances (e.g., reaction or mixing containers, vats, etc.), steel belts for cookies or the like to be baked or roasted on, conveyer pipes, tools for manufacture of tires, parts of machinery for manufacture of tires, etc., cutters for cutting adhesive substances, such as adhesive-coated sheet material or non-vulcanized rubber, and to a method of preventing adhesion of non-vulcanized rubber.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an adhesive substance is cut with a cutter, the cut dust from the adhesive material tends to adhere to the cutting edge of the cutter so that the cutter becomes dull. In order to overcome the problem, a method of applying a releasing agent, such as silicone oil, water or the like, to the cutting edge of a cutter has heretofore been employed for the purpose of preventing the cut dust from adhering to the cutter.
When this method is used, however, the releasing agent penetrates into the adhesive substance when the substance is cut, causing failure in adhesion of the adhesive substance to an article. For example, in the ease of insulating tape, this approach causes the problem of insulation failure. When water is used as the releasing agent in this method, it causes the problem of rusting of the cutting edge. In order to overcome these problems, it has been proposed that the releasing agent be removed after cutting so as to avoid adhesion failure or insulation failure caused by the releasing agent used. However, when silicone oil is used as a releasing agent, post-removal of the used silicone oil is difficult. On the other hand, when water is used, a step of drying the adhesive substance after cutting is necessary, which results in lowering of productivity. Furthermore, removal of the used releasing agent causes various other problems.
Regarding containers for adhesive, steel belts for cookies or the like to be baked or roasted, conveyer pipes and the like, the inner surface of the container, the surface of the steel belt or the inner surface of the conveyer pipe is coated with a releasing agent such as an oil or the like, for the purpose of preventing adhesion of the adhesive substance. However, the method of using such a releasing agent has a problem in that the coated item must be newly coated with fresh releasing agent whenever the releasing efficacy of the releasing agent coating declines. Another method, i.e., coating with a fluorine resin the part which needs to have releasing capability, has been proposed. When this method is used, however, since adhesion of the cut dust is prevented only by the non-adhesive property of the fluorine resin, the releasing capability imparted by the resin is, inconveniently, insufficient. In industrial equipment for manufacturing tires, air is jetted out so as to prevent contact between non-vulcanized rubber and various tools, or, a large number of grooves are provided in the part which is brought into contact with the non-vulcanized rubber, or, the part is knurled so as to reduce the surface area of the part which comes into contact with the non-vulcanized rubber. However, none of the known means is satisfactory.